Paladin, Sublime (3.5e Prestige Class)
Sublime Prestige Paladin Note: This prestige class is a modification of the Unearthed Arcana Prestige Paladin. The main idea is to take the standard Paladin features and apply them to a Crusader. I have also taken the liberty to modify a few abilities so that they fit better with the Tome of Battle system. After training in the arts of combat and the mysteries of the divine, the sublime paladin is anointed as a holy warrior dedicated to the protection of their beliefs. Most sublime paladins are crusaders, though rare swordsages or warblades might pursue the path as well. NPC sublime paladins usually belong to an order dedicated to a deity. Some are lone wanderers, dealing out justice while walking the earth. Hit Die: d10. Requirements To qualify to become a sublime paladin, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. *'Base Attack Bonus:' +5. *'Skills:' Knowledge (religion) 2 ranks, Martial Lore 2 ranks, Ride 4 ranks. *'Feats:' Mounted Combat. *'Maneuvers/Stances:' Ability to use a 3rd level Devoted Spirit maneuver or stance. Class Skills The sublime paladin's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (nobility and royalty) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Martial Lore (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class features All the following features are class features of the prestige paladin class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: As the standard paladin. Maneuvers: Every 3rd level, you gain one new maneuver from the Devoted Spirit, Stone Dragon, or White Raven disciplines. You must meet the maneuver's prerequisite to learn it. You add your sublime paladin levels to your to your initiator level to determine your total initiator level and your highest level maneuvers known. At 5th and 13th level, you gain an additional maneuver readied each day and an additional maneuver granted (if you are granted maneuvers). Stances Known: At 4th level and 11th level, you learn a new martial stance from the Devoted Spirit, Stone Dragon, or White Raven disciplines. You must meet a stance's prerequisite to learn it. Detect Evil (Sp): As the standard paladin ability of the same name. Smite (Ex): As the standard crusader ability of the same name. Turn Undead (Su): For the purpose of determining his ability to turn undead, a sublime paladin's class levels stack with his levels from all his other classes from which he has gained the ability to turn undead. Divine Grace (Su): As an immediate action, you can expend a Devoted Spirit maneuver to gain a sacred bonus to your AC all of your saving throws equal to 1/3 your sublime paladin class level (minimum +1). These bonuses last until your next turn. At 14th level, you can use this ability to give the bonuses to each ally within 30ft., but not yourself. Lay on Hands(Su): As the standard paladin ability of the same name, except that the total number of hit points of damage that a sublime paladin can heal per day is equal to his Charimsa modifier X (his paladin level + 3). For example, a 3rd-level sublime paladin with a Charisma of 16 (+3 modifier) can heal 18 points of damage per day. Special Mount (Sp): As the standard paladin ability of the same name, except treat the sublime paladin's effective level as three higher when calculating the mount's bonus Hit Dice, powers, and so forth. At 4th level you may summon your mount an additional time each day. Aura of Courage (Su): As the standard paladin ability of the same name. Divine Health (Su): As the standard paladin ability of the same name. Remove Disease (Sp): As the standard paladin ability of the same name, except that a sublime paladin gains the ability at 4th level and can use this ability one additional time per week for every four levels gained thereafter (twice at 8th and three times at 12th). Devoted Smiting (Su): As a swift action, you can expend a Devoted Spirit maneuver to allow you use the Smite ability on each attack you make until your next turn. This does not count against your uses of the Smite ability per day. Celestial Mount (Su): You can summon your mount with the Celestial template. You can also summon your mount an additional time per day. Half-Celestial Mount (Su): You can summon your mount with the Half-Celestial template instead of the Celestial template. You can also summon your mount an additional time per day. Mettle (Ex): If you succeed on a Fortitude or Will save against an attack that would normally produce a lesser effect on a successful save, you instead negate the effect. You do not gain the benefit of the effect if you are unconscious or sleeping. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class